Sins of a Glee Club
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: OCC; Rachel thought she loved Finn. Will thought he loved Terri. In a desperate moment of weakness, one kiss changes everything. What happens when it becomes more? Who will Finn turn to to get Rachel back? Warning: Student/teacher relations, slash WxR FxK
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Glee fic!! Co written with the fabulous honeyandmustard! Please leave a review for a sooner update(: **

Rachel was running. Running faster than ever before. To on lookers she might look crazy, completely psychotic. But who knows? She might just be. It's a funny thing, love. It can make you do some of the strangest things imaginable. For example, Finn taking control of her, then breaking her in two and throwing her aside like she was just one of his footballs; and once she feels used, making her run to her teacher's apartment.

Will was confused. More confused than ever before. He thought he was in love. Terri... she was supposed to be his life. He loved her. Or so he thought. As of now all he wanted to do was shoot Cupid with one of his own arrows and see how he felt. Because Will felt like shit. And the last thing he expected was for his beautiful and most talented student to appear sobbing at his door. Much less did he expect her to fall into his arms, and for him longing to stay like this. Striving act professional, Will tried to guide Rachel to the sofa breaking the hug. However, as soon as they were both sat, Rachel's head found his shoulder and a round of fresh tears soaked his shirt. Unable to help himself, he found his hand had made it way to her hair. He shouldn't be doing this with her; she was too young and too fragile. He gently tapped her on the shoulder and sighed.

"Rachel, what is the matter?" He asked, moving a stray hair from her face.

Drawing a shaky breath, she answered, "It's… it's Finn…" Now Will Schuster was from an idiot. And that is what you would have to be not to know how Rachel felt about Finn. Why did he suddenly get the urge to rip the young boy's head of? Hearing Rachel say his name, as though she was holding onto it with her entire being, made Will die a little more inside… and he didn't have much else alive. These women were going to be the death of him. _No, _he though, _ I refuse to let another girl control me, much less Rachel!_

He took a deep breath and sighed, "What did he do?" he asked, but deep down he already knew.

As Rachel spoke, every word broke his heart, "He told me he loved me, and I believed him! He kissed me, even! Twice! But Quinn… she has him wrapped around her finger! I'm such an idiot!" It took all his self control not to get up and go hit that boy right now. The pain of hearing what he did to this sweet innocent girl was hard to hear, he could sense the pain in her voice. It was hard being a part of Glee, he felt involved in their life stories because he was a role model for these kids… Well, that's what he convinced himself.

While Will controlled his anger Rachel had started crying again, harder than ever before. All he could do was hold her, hopping she would calm down. "Rachel… he's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Rachel sniffled. "What? An annoying, ugly, controlling girl who has nothing better to do with her time than post MySpace videos of herself singing?"

Will stiffed. "Did he call you that?" No response. "Rachel!"

She tore away from him. "Yes! He did! Happy now? Why do you care anyways? You never seem to any other time! Why now?!"

Will shook his head, dumb founded. Why would anyone say such things to such a sweet innocent girl? He took her head in his hands, and found all he could do is stare into her gorgeous eyes. "Rachel… you are so much more than what you seem. You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong girl who enjoys showing her talent. I admire you. And I do care… I've never stopped." With every word, he felt as though he was apologizing for the crime Finn had committed... And the crimes he has yet to. "He's a moron… no smart guy would give you up, Rachel."

It must have been subconscious, because Will didn't remember being so close to Rachel's face. He saw her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips, typical teenage girl behavior. He gulped as an overwhelming urge to kiss her swept across his mind. Before either of them had known it, their lips were on each others. They moved in harmony, showing off their impeccable sense of rhythm. Will had never felt anything like her soft luscious lips. They cause electric currents through him, something no one else had ever done, including Terri…

But then reality set in.

Will pulled back with a start. Gasping, he said, "You should go, Rachel. This is wrong."

To his surprise, and for the first time he had ever seen, Rachel was at a loss for words. After the initial shock had settled, she stood up. "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Schue." As she walked out, she never met his eyes. Once she made it to the door, she hesitated. "Mr. Schue… answer this one question. For me. If this is so wrong… why does it feel so right?" And with that she left.

Will set his head against the couch. _I am so going to Hell…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing rreviews, guys! They truely are appreciated(: Let's keep them up! **

Rachel walked into school with unexpected confidence. She knew what she had to do and she was going to get it done. _Two periods, _she thought, _two periods until I get to talk to Mr. Schue… _

It was official. Will Schuster was talking her over. All she ever thought of was those eyes… that voice… and his kindness. She wanted to get to know him. _He's you're teacher! _An annoying little voice had been repeating that exact phrase all night. So what if he was her teacher? No one has to know about them. And she needed a real man. Not some boy who would rip apart her heart.

Speaking of boys, while she was standing at her locker, Rachel felt someone turn her around. Soon she was face to face with Finn, only instead of feeling heartbreak, she felt rage.

"What?" She snapped.

Finn wrapped his arms around her small waist. "What's wrong, babe?"

Rachel pushed Finn's muscular body away and stepped backwards, "Don't you dare call me babe!" she said, anger rising to fury, "Cause I am defiantly _not._"

Finn was shocked and tried to hug her again, but she moved further away, "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?" She shook her head; her brown hair had fallen from behind her ears.

"You think everything is going to be OK after all that stuff you said to me?! It's _never_ gunna be OK!"

With that she stormed off to Spanish, but not before hearing his voice call after her, "Come on! I didn't mean it!" This just caused her to huff and walk faster.

Rachel doesn't remember English ever being so LONG. That might just be because she has it for two classes, to get her credits faster, or because she couldn't wait to go to Glee; also known as excited to see Mr. Schuester. Her mind wondered frequently to their kiss. _Am I driving him this crazy? _Little did she know, she was.

Will couldn't stay focused at all. Whenever he saw a glimpse of someone that even slightly resembled Rachel his mind would go back to the previous night. _I'm supposed to be the adult! I need to be responsible… There is so much that could go wrong. _But fate seemed to enjoy toying with him. The only think he could think of was that one single girl. The first two periods were the longest ever, because he couldn't wait to see her, even for a moment.

As third period arrived, Will found himself pacing his room as the students entered. He seated himself and started tapping his foot, receiving a concerned look from Kurt Hummel. He smiled and said hi, before twiddling his thumbs. As every student came in, he would look up and hope for Rachel. She turned up with a couple of minutes to go and quickly to her seat.

When their eyes met, the same electricity flooded between them. Rachel quickly looked away, flushed. Will struggled to keep a smirk from appearing. He was making her blush, and for some reason he found that satisfying. When he went to pass out their music, his hand brushed Rachel's… and it stayed there a bit too long. While he was teaching a version of The Fray's "You Found Me" he couldn't resist meeting Rachel's eyes for just a moment too long. And none of these actions have gone unnoticed.

Kurt had seen Finn and Rachel's interactions. He wasn't stalking Finn, but when you are in love with someone it's hard not to be a tad too aware of them. But that argument was a bit unusual. Under any normal day Rachel would have been forgiving… but today? She wouldn't even give him the time of day. Now he had a few theories why… and all of them included a certain teacher.

When it came to things like this, Kurt was never wrong. As he took his music sheet from Mr. Schue, his intuition told him something was so going on between the two of them. That would explain her irritation with Finn earlier. He looked briefly at the sheet music and then back at Will who seemed to be smirking. He had never seen Will Schuster smirk before! There was definitely something going on… And he was going to find out what!

These subtle interactions continued all class long. Once the bell rang out in that drone, Kurt noticed how Rachel hovered. Rachel Berry never hesitates. Something was most certainly up.

"Come on, Kurt!" Mercedes said.

"Go on without me, I need to do some digging," Kurt winked at her. She shrugged and walked off with Tina. She wasn't going to attempt to understand him.

Next period was lunch; Will's planning period. This was the perfect time for Rachel and Will to have a heart to heart about whatever was happening. Kurt left the door cracked open and peaked inside. Rachel walked up to Will with an unusual shyness.

"You never answered my question." She looked Mr. Schue straight in the eye, despite her timid tone.

"You never gave me time to… and I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you, because you disserve the truth. I loved it… and that's not fair or moral in any way shape or form." Kurt took note of their intimacy. _What did they do?!_

"It was just a kiss…" Rachel responded.

Will groaned. "That's just it! It wasn't just a kiss! It was more and both of us know it!"

Rachel shrugged. "Fine then. It was a kiss both of us happened to really enjoy." Though she didn't sound quite convinced herself.

Will sighed and sat down on his wheeled chair, "Yes, I enjoyed it Rachel, but you are a student. It just wouldn't be right." Rachel sat opposite him and dangled her hands. Will took that as a cue to hold them and he took them delicately into his own.

Rachel spoke with emotion staining her voice, "Since when do we have to do the right thing? What no one knows, won't hurt them." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was going to be the juiciest gossip ever… Unless, he kept it to himself and found a way of using it to get Finn for himself. He smirked and pressed his ear closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Rachel! You don't get it!" He took his hands back and put his face in his hands, a sign he was getting stressed. "You're a _minor! _You're 16 and I just turned 30! It's illegal! I could lose my job and even get thrown in jail if anyone were to find out!"

Kurt watched as Rachel drank in his words. You could tell she held onto them with all her might, her entire being. She got up and walked behind him. As she wrapped her arms around him and set her head on his shoulder, she whispered so softly Kurt had to strain to hear it, "I'm willing to take the risk. I don't want to leave you."

As Will pulled away, pain evident on his face. "I'm not." He walked into his office, shutting the door. Rachel stood there, heartbroken. Kurt watched as she slowly sunk to the floor, soft sobs shaking her small frame.

Kurt turned away. He couldn't tell anyone. Not if Mr. Schue would get sent to jail. No… he had to come up with a plan. He couldn't let them do that to themselves. And Finn… he could use him to his advantage. Kurt walked away, smirking as he worked out his plan.

**Once again, thanks to the AHHHMAZING honeyandmustard for her dedication and awesome writing skills(: Drop a review, pretty please! Then a sooner update!**


End file.
